Falling
by JicoRay
Summary: Some of this information might change later. I don't have it all planned out. Anyway you lead a pretty normal life until Jason, Leo, and Piper try out for your school's volleyball team. You may end up regretting meeting them.
1. chapter 1

The wind is strong tonight. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked down. There are so many lights. Sone people may say it looks pretty. To me though each one of those lights represents a person or family. And in each of their homes someone is suffering in some way. Suffering. That's part of the reason for me being here tonight. But before I continue you may want to here this from the beginning.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked my mother over the phone. "I don't know. You'll have to figure something out." I sighed and hung up. Mom was at work. That meant I had to take of my siblings even though they aren't much younger than me and are perfectly capable of caring for themselves. "I'm hungry!" My brother yelled at me from upstairs. "And I'm getting there! Shut it!" Was my response. I quickly threw something together and ate then got ready for bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow.

Today is awful. I almost missed the bus because I was having trouble finding my volleyball uniform. Then I was too late to eat and my locker wouldn't open. On top of all that I was in such a rush to get back to my locker for lunch I almost fell on my face. Luckily I have volleyball today. Otherwise I'd rip my hair out. Just gotta get through 3 more periods. Gym, history, and math. I can do this.

Finally! After the last bell rang I hurried to my locker and then the gym. My friend was already there waiting for me. "What took you so long!?" I smiled a bit. "Sorry, Alex. Today has been awful." They nodded in agreement. "You can say that again." Today the team is holding tryouts for the freshmen. Alex and I made the team last year. This year we get to help host tryouts. I'm really excited. Of course it's not all freshmen. Most of them are however. We have to replace the seniors that graduated. "We're about to start. Come on!" Alex said excitedly pulling me towards the group.

We got through the tryouts. It's a pretty close call. "That Jason kid is pretty good." Alex stated to the team. I nodded. "He really is. He definitely is getting a spot." The team captain told us. I took a look at his name on the board. Jason Grace. That's an interesting name. I looked over at him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Not bad looking. He was talking to a girl with choppy hair and dark skin and a boy with really curly hair. Kinda latino looking. "Hey, Alex? Who's are the two he's talking with?" Alex glanced at the board. "Piper McLean and Leo Valdez."


	2. chapter 2

All three of them made the team. Jason, Piper, and Leo. They seem like pretty interesting guys. They'll definitely make good additions to the team. After the captain had finished announcing who made it Alex and I gathered our stuff and started walking home. "I can't wait to start practicing. This year is going to be awesome!" Alex was telling me. I grinned. "You're not wrong. I always enjoy practice anyway." I told them.

We have practice 3 times a week. Monday, Thursday, and Friday. We are starting our actual practice today. After school was over I quickly headed back down to the gym. "You need to start getting here sooner." Alex announced as they grabbed my arm and pulled me over towards the team. The captain nodded in my direction. "Okay. Now that we're all here I would like to introduce the newbies to the rest of the team." He announced. "As you probably already know I'm Derek." He started. We all started telling our names. Then Alex's turn came. "Sup guys. I'm the coolest person here. The names Alex." I just rolled my eyes.

After all the chaos we were split up into our teams. The volleyball "team" actually consists of two teams. A team and B team. As you can imagine the newest members were put on B team. Since we just got new members we're all going to go over volleyball tactics while A team strategizes and practices new moves. I am on B team though. So I'm with the newbs.

I looked up at him. I got paired with Jason Grace to practice bumps. "Hi. I'm Jason." I smiled and told him my name. "It's nice to meet you and look forward to working with you." He nodded. "Same to you." We continued talking through practice. He's a pretty interesting guy. Apparently he's from California. He also travels quite a bit.

Ever since our first practice I've been more excited than ever for volleyball. I've been talking with Jason. I've even gotten to know Piper and Leo. They're very nice. Alex wants us to all hang out outside of school. We'll probably try this weekend. I can't wait.

So today is Saturday and we're finally all hanging out. We're going skating. Well...were planning on it anyway. Before they got here something broke into the house. I was waiting downstairs and it came bursting through the window. Shattered glass rained down on me as I fell to the ground. The thing was humanoid but built like a NFL football player and only had one giant eye in the middle of it's forehead. It was easily 8 feet. I screamed and it started coming towards me with it's giant wooden club raised.


End file.
